The Last Words Of SeeD's
by QTrepe432
Summary: The time has come for the gang to leave Balamb during a time of peace. Moving out will be a challenge, but suprises will arise.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Words Of See-D's

Quistis POV

"I can't believe we are actually going to go through with this." Selphie said in a less ecstatic tone than usual.

"Well, Selphie, there's no need for See-D's anymore and Cid said that it would be best if we got out and did something for ourselves." I said as I comforted Selphie.

"We can live normal lives. Just like everyone else?" Selphie said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, just like everyone else." I said as Selphie nodded.

Irvine came into the cafeteria just then. He headed over to the table and sat himself down in front of Selphie.

"Hey Irvy." Selphie said automatically cheering up now that her cowboy was there.

Irvine seemed a little bit uncomfortable so I was going to leave.

"You guys should probably be left alone," I said " I will see you two at the rehearsal tomorrow." I said as I left the cafeteria.

I headed down the hallway and spotted Seifer who had a piece of paper in his hands. He looked frustrated. I guess I must have been the person who he was looking for because he brightened up as soon as he saw me.

"Hey Quisty, can you help me with my farewell speech? I can't seem to get across what I want to say." He said as he shoved the paper at me.

"Great, thanks you're a doll." He began to walk away when I stopped him.

"Seifer, I can't write this for you. We can work on it together, but I can't do this for you. It's your farewell speech, not mine." I said as Seifer grabbed my wrist.

"Can we do it in your room? My room is a mess from all the paper I wasted." Seifer said as he started heading to my room.

"Okay so what is it exactly that you want to be written in your farewell speech?" I asked as I grabbed a pencil to write with.

"Well," Seifer said as he thought about it for a minute, "I want to say that I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering that I caused during the sorceress war, I want to say that I'm going to miss Garden, and that I am going to remember so much about this place."

I made a list of things to say so I could use idea's for the speech. He wanted to say so many things, I don't think it would be possible for him to say everything.

"Okay now that I have a list of what you want to put down, now we have to start formatting the things into one paragraph."

Seifer looked at me funny.

"Do you have to do everything the right way?" Seifer asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes I do." I said as Seifer replied, "okay."

Selphie POV

"Hey Selph, can I ask you question?" Irvine asked as I looked up.

"Sure Irvy, you can ask me anything." Irvine smiled and said, "Thanks babe, I'll remember that." I began to giggle.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" He asked as I nodded happily.

"You can pick me up at 6:30" Irvine nodded tipping his hat.

"Well, I need to go take a test that I misssed in Quistis' class." With that Irvine walked out of the cafeteria leaving me to my thoughts of leaving my home.

I really need to get out and do something, to get my mind off leaving. I think I should go find Rinoa.

Rinoa's POV

"Rin!" Squall yelled. I ran into his room, to find Squall crawling on the floor.

"What is it Squally?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I CAN'T FIND G.I. PIERRE!" He yelled as I sighed and opened the closet to help him look. Right there on the floor, was G.I. Pierre.

"Uhhh, Squall?" I said as Squall said, "Not now Rin! A life is at stake!" Squall said as I just gave up. Luckily someone was knocking on the door.

"Well, good luck finding him!" I said as I headed to the door. Whoever was at the door was persistent. As I opened the door, I realized that it was Selphie.

"Hey Rin, looks like you haven't finished packing. Do you need any help at all?" Selphie said peering into mine and Squall's apartment.

"Sure Selph, we could use some help." I said as I put on a comforting smile. Selphie tore into the apartment, and started working on some of the stuff in the living room. I closed the front door, and went into the bedroom. Before Squall called me into the showcase room, I was working on wrapping the breakable objects in newspaper.

I sat down and started wrapping the picture frames. The first picture I picked up was the picture of Squall and I at our wedding. We were feeding each other the cake. I remember that Squall tried to get the cake in my mouth, but unfortunately he put the cake up my nose.

I wrapped the picture in newspaper, and placed it into the box carefully.

After about a half an hour of sitting in silence, Selphie came in to help me.

"I finished in the living room, so I'm going to help you." Selphie said as she plopped down on the bed.

"So Rin, where are you and Squall going after the farewell ceremony tomorrow?" Selphie asked me.

Well, Squall and I found a house that we liked very much out in Deling City, so we are going to get on a train and go there after the ceremony." I said as Selphie nodded.

"Where are you going Selph?" I asked.

"Well, I rented an apartment not too far from here, and I hope to get a job soon so it will make it easier to pay the rent." Selphie said as she sighed deeply. I felt bad for her. I had a husband and a nice house waiting for me. Selphie just had an apartment to go to.

"Well, you know my cell phone number, so call me whenever okay?" I said, because I really did feel sorry for her not having much in life.

"Well, DUH! I would call you anyway Rin!" Selphie said as I smiled. She's still got that perk in her.

Selphie sat on my bed a little while longer until she had to go to meet Irvine.

"See ya tomorrow Selph." I said as Selphie left the apartment and headed to her dorm.

Squall came into the bedroom with good news.

"Rin, I found G.I. Pierre so you don't have to worry about him." Squall said as I started to giggle to myself.

Selphie POV

As I was heading towards my dorm to meet Irvine, I saw Zell and Ellone heading into the training center, hand in hand. They are such a cute couple.

Once I got into my dorm, I changed into some nice clothes.

I did my makeup and as soon as I finished, Irvine came to the door.

"Hey Butterfly, you ready to go?" Irvine asked as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

We drove to a very fancy dinner place. It was the very cute French resturaunt that is world renowned. I couldn't believe that Irvine got us reservations! I noticed that every now and then Irvine would put his hand over his pocket as if just to make sure he had something.

"Reservation for Kinneas." Irvine said as he looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"Ah yes, for two?" The man said. Irvine nodded and the waiter took us to a table.

"The best seat in the house for our two lovebirds." The waiter said as I gave Irvine a weird smile.

"I told the guy it was a very special date when I got our reservations." Irvine said as I smiled greatly at him.

"Well is it a very special date?" I asked him as he got a nervous look on his face.

"Well, Selphie, this is very special to me, but I don't know how you'll take this news." Irvine said as he cleared his throat. I was so entranced by his words, I didn't really comprehend what he was saying.

"We've been going out for almost a year now, and I've noticed how happy we've both been with each other. What I am about to say to you is going to change both our lives for better or for worse." Irvine said as he got out of his chair and got down on one knee. I was frozen. I had no idea what was going on. Irvine pulled out a velvet box and opened it. There was a gorgeous ring with diamonds on the golden band with a large emerald stone in the middle.

"Selphie? Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Last Words Of SeeD's

"_We've been going out for almost a year now, and I've noticed how happy we've both been with each other. What I am about to say to you is going to change both our lives for better or for worse." Irvine said as he got out of his chair and got down on one knee. I was frozen. I had no idea what was going on. Irvine pulled out a velvet box and opened it. There was a gorgeous ring with diamonds on the golden band with a large emerald stone in the middle._

"_Selphie? Will you marry me?"_

Last Words OF SeeD's

Chapter two:

Irvine POV

I can't believe I did it. I thought at least I would choke. She's just sitting there looking stunned. I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER! Come on Selph, you've never been one for suspense! Why do it to me? Your loved one.

Come on Selph, all I need is for you to say…

"Yes!" Selphie said a little louder than necessary. But I don't care, Selphie wants to be my wife! I would leap for joy if the surroundings were appropriate, but they're not. Why am I so stupid!

I slipped the ring onto Selphie's left hand. She was smiling uncontrollably it seemed. Now that I've gotten the proposal out of the way, I can actually have a clear mind to eat dinner.

"Irvy, I'm so happy." Selphie said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. While she was close to my head, she whispered in my ear, "You can get up now."

She leaned back and smiled at me as I started blushing like crazy. I looked around, and no one really noticed us. Thank goodness.

"I can't wait to tell everyone when we get back!" Selphie said excitedly.

"There's just one thing about that Selph. No one knows that I was going to propose to you. I'm going to surprise everyone at the ceremony two days from now. The major thing you have to do is you have to keep your mouth shut." I hope I didn't hurt her feelings, because I know how she is.

"How are you going to get through the rehearsal without them finding out? I mean you're going to have to read your speech out loud in front of everyone." She does have a point, but I've already got that covered.

"I will just say that you're my girlfriend, instead of my fiancé." Selphie smiled and put her hand on mine.

"I love you so much." Selphie said as I smiled a huge grin.

The waiter came up and smiled at us both.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" I nodded and ordered a Dr. Pepper.

"I'll have a Sprite." Selphie said as the waiter nodded and walked away.

"Gee maybe we should look at the menu." I said trying to break the silence.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Selphie said as she picked up her menu and opened it. She stood the menu up. I couldn't see what she was doing, so I knocked over her menu.

I laughed at the sight. Selphie was hunched over behind the menu, looking at the engagement ring very closely. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I like the ring." Selphie said as I smiled.

" I hoped you would." I was so nervous when I picked out the ring. There were so many choices.

There were gold ones, silver ones, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and any other kind of stone you could think of. I was so confused. I couldn't ask for help because then I would spoil the surprise, so I'm glad I picked a good one.

"Do you want to know what the ring means?" I asked as Selphie nodded.

"Well.." I said as I took hold of her hand. "The gold is for the value of our relationship. It's rare and valuable. The Emeralds are for the color of your beautiful emerald eyes. Can you guess what the diamonds are for?" I asked as Selphie looked up at me.

"I don't know Irvy, what do the diamonds stand for?" She asked as I smiled.

"Count how many diamonds there are." I said as she went around the band counting each one.

"There's ten of them. Let me think about this." Selphie said as she thought for a minute.

"The diamonds stand for how long we dated until tonight." Selphie said as I replied with a, "Clever aint it?" she nodded her head.

"So Irvy," Selphie said as she picked up her menu, "What's your price range?" She asked as I laughed.

"You never asked that before." I said as she looked at me and said, "well soon it will be my money, so I better be careful not to spend too much."

I laughed and said, "anything you want, you can have. You know why?" She shook her head, "Because you're worth it." She smiled and went back to looking at her menu.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked as we both nodded.

"What can I get for the little lady?" He asked as Selphie ordered the garlic roasted chicken breast with vegetable soup and salad. I need to remember that for our anniversary.

"And for you sir?" He asked as I ordered Filet Mignon with French Fried Onion Rings and salad.

"I'll go get your orders in." The waiter said as he left.

"So Irvy, where are you going after the ceremony?" Selphie asked me as I realized I hadn't even thought about where I was going. I was so caught up in asking Selphie that I had nowhere to go.

"Actually Selph, I was caught up in proposing to you, I totally forgot to get a place to stay." I said as Selphie grabbed my hand.

"You can come live with me. I got an apartment not to far from Garden and we can live there until we can find a better place to live." She said. I was so happy to be able to be with her. I definitely wouldn't want to leave her by herself.

"So what is your speech about Selphie?" I really did want to know.

"You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow night at the rehearsal to hear it." She said as she smiled. I pouted.

"Why can't I have a sneak preview?" I asked as she hesitated.

"Well.. I haven't really written it down yet. It's all up in my head." She said as I smiled.

"When we get back from dinner, I can help you write your speech until curfew." I said as she thanked me.

We sat in silence for a little while. It was almost uncomfortable. I've never seen Selphie this quiet.

"Is everything okay butterfly?" I knew I would do something stupid. The worst possible thing to do is to ask if something is wrong. I've done that before and my shirt has ended up soaked.

"Well Irvy, I've just been really bummed about having to leave garden. I mean it's been my home more than any other place I've been. I just don't want to go." Well at least this a topic I'm close to home with. I don't want to leave garden either.

"Don't feel bad Sefie, there's a saying that I know and it's for these kinds of situations. Lets see, oh yes _when life gives you lemons, make lemonade._ It's saying to make the best of whatever life throws at you. Maybe us leaving garden will be a good experience." I do have a point.

"Maybe you're right Irvy, and plus, at Garden we wouldn't be able to have kids!" Did she just say what I thought she did? Wow. I never thought that Selph would want kids so soon, or even be thinking about kids so soon. I needed to change the subject fast or else the night would go bad really fast!

"So Selphie, what are you planning to do as a job once we leave garden?" There's a safe topic. I think Selphie noticed my uneasiness because she was giggling to herself.

"Well, I was just wanting to get a job that I could have to pay the rent for now. Nothing special." Well, I guess I'm the one who's gonna be needing to get the good paying job.

"I particularly want to work at that little coffee sop on Garden Boulevard." I can actually picture her working there.

"What about you Irvy? Where do you want to work?" She's curious tonight isn't she?

"Well, I haven't really given it much thought but I was hoping that I could get a good paying job; Maybe something along the lines of a gun technician. I could specialize in shotguns." That sounds like a fun job. I would love to do that.

Selphie smiled and nodded her head. We sat through another long period of silence and waited patiently for the waiter to return with our food.

Soon enough the waiter returned with the first part of our meal, the salads, and Selphie's soup. It was delicious!

I tried my salad, and some of Selphie's soup. Well actually, we shard her soup. It was very good. If the soup tastes this good, what will the main course be like? Oh I can't wait.

Selphie POV

Wow, I can't believe Irvine proposed to me. It's like a dream come true. I never would have guessed that he would have asked tonight.

I'm so happy that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives! I mean yeah we have to get through the wedding first, but that will pass in time.

Just think, not more than an hour ago, I was just dating Irvine, and now, I'm his fiancé!

Sometimes it feels as if life goes so slow that you want it to go so much faster, and then it goes so fast that you don't even realize what's going on around you. I never go at a normal pace. It's either super boring and going extra slow, or it goes really fast because I'm having so much fun!

"Sefie?" Irvine said as he pushed me out of my thoughts.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout darlin?" He's so cute with his southern accent. I remember when I saw him at Galbadia.

"When we met at Galbadia." I said as He smiled and looked like he was remembering what happened too.

I remember he was laying in the grass looking up at the sky. He put his hand in the shape of a gun and a butterfly landed on it. He had his gun next to him while he shot the sky with his hand after the butterfly flew away. He then got up and put his gun over his shoulder and posed. I love that pose. He walked toward us as headmaster Martine got in his car. As he started to drive away Irvine pretended to shoot the car with his hand and said "Bang."

"Bang" Irvine said as I looked at him and he had his hand pointed at me. He then blew on the tip of his finger and put his hand back on the table. I began to giggle as he got a huge smile on his face.

"Where's the food?" I asked as the waiter came up with our tray of food.

"Perfect timin'" Irvine said as the waiter put down our plates of food.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter asked as we both shook our heads.

"Well enjoy your meal." The waiter said as he walked away.

"Wow Sefie, your plate looks so good!" Irvine said as I giggled.

"Yours doesn't look too bad either." I said as he smiled and picked up his fork.

"I don't know where to start. It looks so good. I don't want to ruin a piece of art." I looked at him and he looked at me and smiled.

" But a man's gotta eat!" He said as he just dug into his plate of food. He picked up his entire piece of steak, and tried to bite off a piece but couldn't.

"Maybe I should cut it first." He said as I laughed at him.

Me on the other hand was almost finished cutting my chicken. I put a piece into my mouth and I felt like I was in heaven. My facial expression must have said so because Irvine suddenly said, "I want to try some of that."

"Only if I can try some of that." I said as he cut off a piece of steak for me. I put a piece of chicken onto my fork. His head moved in closer, and I fed Irvine my piece of chicken.

"mmm that is delicious! Here try some of this." Irvine said as he put the piece of steak into my mouth. It was cooked to perfection. I liked it very much, but personally, I liked my chicken better.

"Hey Selph? Can I have another piece of chicken?" Irvine asked as I said, "If you like that so much, why didn't you just order that?" I asked as he said, "Well, usually, chicken is really dried out and gross, but this is juicy and full of flavor!"

I laughed at him as he gave me a questioning look.

"What?" He asked as I calmed down my laughing.

"You sound like a food critic. With all the different words you're using, it sounds funny." I said as Irvine smiled.

"Now I shall try the onion rings that are fried to a golden crispy perfection." Irvine said as he started laughing at himself while he picked up an onion ring. He couldn't eat it because he was laughing too hard.

I sighed and started shaking my head and looked down at my plate. He was laughing just a little bit TOO hard.

"Irvine goodness, calm down. It wasn't that funny." I said as Irvine looked at me. His face was red, and he was obviously about to cry. I've never seen Irvine laugh this hard.

"I'm sorry Selph, I didn't get much sleep last night and I guess I'm starting to get a little slap happy." He said in between gasps of air as I nodded.

Soon enough though, Irvine came out of his slap happy mode. I was very relieved. I never want to see Irvine like that again, well at least in public.

I ate some more of my chicken, and I was stuffed. I put my fork down and leaned back in my chair.

Irvine on the other hand had quite a bit of food left on his plate. He was still eating away while I couldn't eat another bite.

Irvine and I chatted while he finished as much of his plate as he could.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter said as I asked, "can we both have a box? There's no way I'm going to finish this." I said as the waiter smiled and nodded.

"So Selph, what exactly are you going to put in your speech?" Irvine asked as I smiled.

"Well, I know that I'm never going to forget garden, and I want people to remember us because we made the world safe from the Sorceress Ultimecia."

"That sounds really good." Irvine said as I smiled. The waiter came back with boxes and we put our food in the foam boxes.

Soon enough, the waiter came with our check and Irvine handed him his card.

"So Irvy, what is in your speech?" I asked.

"Well, Selph, I know that I didn't live at Balamb long, but I considered it my home. I thank all the beautiful women that I met, which doesn't really take too long, because the only beautiful person to me, is you." I smiled greatly, and I put my hand on his.

The waiter came back with his card, and we left the resturaunt leaving the wonderful waiter a 5 dollar tip.

On the drive home I thought about how I wanted to put my farewell speech together. I thought about it all the way back to Garden.

"Well Selph, do you still want me to come in and help you with your speech?" Irvine asked as I nodded happily.

"You can come over whenever you want cowboy." I said as Irvine smiled.

We headed up to my dorm and situated ourselves on my bed.

"So where should I start?" I asked as Irvine shrugged his shoulders.

"Some help you are." I said as I hit Irvine's shoulder and he fell over.

"AHH!" Irvine yelled as he fell off the bed. I laughed and fell onto my back on my bed.

"Why'd you do that Selphie?" Irvine asked as he poked his head over the side of the bed. I looked over at him and he looked so funny that I couldn't stop laughing.

Every time I looked at him, I just kept on laughing. Irvine finally got up from the side of the bed and laid down with me.

"Irvy, I'm really tired." I said as I looked over at him.

"Selph, if you want me to leave, I can go." Irvine said as I cut him off.

"No Irvy, it's okay. Will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked as Irvine put his head on my pillow.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you forever." Irvine said as I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

I fell asleep soon after that but I don't know how long Irvine stayed there with me. All I know is that he's going to be by my side for the rest of my life.


End file.
